


Surprise

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Surprise Kissing, spencer on a ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: You decide on a new way to greet Spencer in the morning.Kiss prompt: an unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Surprise

Coffee in hand, Spencer followed Derek to his desk. He tapped his fingers along the side of the mug at a rapid pace.

“In 2001, at a dinner with Jimmy Carter, Apollo Robbins talked to several of the Secret Service agents. Only to reveal a copy of the president’s itinerary. 

“When the agent stole it back he said he didn’t have the authorization to see it and reached for his badge at which point, Robbins handed the badge back to him.”

“That’s a bold move stealing from the Secret Service.” Derek plopped in his chair.

“Then he gave the head of the detail his watch, badge, and the keys to the Carter motorcade back.”

“Mhm.” Derek turned on his computer, giving you a nod as you approached them. “Sounds like one hell of a pickpocket.”

“Actually, Apollo Robbins describes himself as a gentleman thei—”

You pressed your lips to Spencer’s without preamble. He sucked in a breath, raising his eyebrows as his heart leaped into his throat.

“Morning, Dr. Reid,” you hummed and walked away.

Mouths hanging open, Derek looked at Spencer and blinked a few times.

“When did that happen?”

“Um, just now. You were right here.”

“Whoa, whoa. Sweetheart!” Derek called out to you.

You spun around and took a sip of tea.

“Yes?”

“Did you just…” He pointed between you and Spencer. “Did you just kiss the good doctor?”

“Well...I certainly wasn’t going to shake his hand.”

You shrugged and left in search of more tea.


End file.
